The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Baptisia plant, botanically an interspecific hybrid in origin and known as Baptisia ‘Blueberry Sundae’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Blueberry Sundae’. The new cultivar represents a new false indigo, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program in Waseca, Minn. The breeding program was established by the Inventor in 1998 with the goal of developing Baptisia hybrids with unique flower colors and plant habits.
‘Blueberry Sundae’ was derived from an F1 cross made in 2003 between an unnamed plant of Baptisia minor as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Baptisia australis as the male parent. ‘Blueberry Sundae’ was selected in 2007 as a single plant amongst the resulting seed progeny.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in 2008 in Zeeland, Mich. under the direction of the Inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.